Esrever
by Ourliazo
Summary: Harry Potter is not Skull de Mort - actually, it's Skull that takes over Harry. Everything goes smoothly, right up until the mafia finds out and introduces themselves to the wizarding world with... grace and politeness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reverse

Summary: Harry Potter is not Skull de Mort. No, actually, it's Skull that takes over Harry.

.

* * *

"Thank you," Lily murmurs, clutching her sleeping son tightly to her chest. "Thank you so much."

James stands at her side, arm resting over her shoulders in comfort. He's not too sure who this person is, but if it means his family can stay safe then he'll take the risk of trusting a stranger with their most guarded secrets.

Sirius and Remus stand behind them with the suitcases James and Lily have packed, their goodbyes already said. The werewolf holds the portkey to America and the canine holds a wand at the ready. The small family are in their backyard, covered completely by the wards that make it non-existent, but one mistake is too many in war time and so he stands guard.

They saw it coming. They saw Peter's betrayal, it was hard not to notice in fact, because three of them spent seven years in close quarters with the rat. They watched Peter grow and they can spot his tells from kilometres away.

They hand over the wards a month from the first blatant signs, their plan desperate and unlikely to work but it ensured Harry's life and that's all they wanted. Then Lily finds an address book in storage, bare except for one name next to a number and a short description.

' _For when death is close.'_

"Anytime you need something, just ask," Lily continues. "Sirius and Remus will stay until… until things are over. They have a mirror set that leads straight to us, and even after just send an owl to our new names. The account is yours, connected to the main Potter vault, so buy whatever you need."

"Just stay safe," the stranger speaks, high and childish. "I can handle myself."

Lily bites her lip and hesitates. "You don't have to do this. You can call it off at any time."

"I know," the stranger says in fond exasperation. "You've said it enough times." A sigh. "Look, Lily, I owe your father a debt. Even if I didn't, I would still help you and your family. I know about being pushed into something you don't want."

James wants to ask, so badly, if that 'something' has to do with the stranger's appearance.

They were reassured that the stranger would grow normally, that any inconsistencies in appearance will be smoothed over with makeup and muggle tricks. Even now, hair dye is keeping those locks black and contacts are making violet eyes green.

If an outsider was watching, they'd see a set of twins.

Remus checks a wrist watch, the glass and metal scratched and worn even before it was bought. "They're expecting you in a few minutes," he warns Lily and James.

James nods and then pulls away from Lily to crouch in front of the stranger. "Just remember to be careful of Dumbledore. He plays his own games."

They shake hands like acquaintances and then James draws the stranger in for a hug because this person is his son now.

"I'm so grateful for what you're doing," James says quietly but fiercely. "When this is over, I'm sure Harry would love to see his older brother again."

The stranger chuckles as they separate. Harry had taken a great liking to them and spent almost every waking second with the stranger. "I'll hold you to that."

Lily and James give Remus and Sirius one last hug and take the portkey, disappearing into the obscurity of a new name and new life with a loud crack.

* * *

On the thirty-first of October, nineteen eighty-one, Voldemort falls.

Harry Potter, newly orphaned, goes into hiding after defeating the Dark Lord. People celebrate, shooting off fireworks from their wands and stumbling drunken through the streets in wizarding robes.

Newspapers print stories of the boy hero, each one more elaborate and fantastical than the last. They call Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the hero, the saviour.

Lily and James fought bravely, everyone knows. They fell to the killing curse, some say, while others take a morbid joy out of describing a far more cruel death scene. Voldemort found Harry in the crib, or maybe outside, or maybe in the living room next to the sweet and happy family pictures that are still splattered in blood from James' desperate fight for his family's life.

Harry has a scar, they whisper. A lightning bolt, on his forehead, from where he reflected the killing curse. Obviously.

Poor boy, betrayed by his godfather. The man blew up a street, you know? Cursed that Peter Pettigrew half to death and then turned his wand on himself, all so the two of them could escape Azkaban. They titter nervously. He should have aimed better, since that Peter is still alive, shipped off to prison already.

I always knew he was a Death Eater, one woman exclaims, he deserved that death – nothing of him left for the Aurors to pick up. It's the Black blood, one man mutters to another, makes them all insane – just look at that Bellatrix.

And the werewolf, some ask, where has he gone to? Why, he ran with his tail tucked between his legs. Couldn't stand the memories, the knowledge of his best friend's betrayal.

Everyone knows what happened that night.

However, there are those who want the truth of things.

If you asked Remus, he wouldn't tell you anything but 'maybe' and 'I don't know, it all happened so fast' or perhaps a simple 'it's over'.

Dumbledore asks Remus, the poor lone wolf, and gets a more concrete reply. He tells the headmaster about the betrayal, he paces and snarls out his words, he looks Dumbledore in the eyes and his shoulders slump in too real exhaustion. He lies straight to that man's face and denounces Sirius as a traitor.

When Lily asks, Sirius speaks about hiding under the invisibility cloak. He says he waited until the Death Eaters ran before laying the fake bodies, coated in potion after potion to mimic the two Potters. He reassures that Hagrid took the stranger and then describes chasing down Peter and cutting off a few things before handing the rat over to the Aurors.

He pauses for a fist bump with James.

After Lily gets them back on track again, he says violet flames flickered in the window of Harry's room when it happened. He tells the concerned parents about how he watched from under the cloak as the purple engulfed the house, not burning but smothering, suffocating.

He says not even ash is left of the Dark Lord.

He says Voldemort screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's more than simple to slip away.

No one is watching apart from one incompetent plant next door with too many cats. There are wards, he can tell, but that's taken care of with a small box buried in the backyard that links with his flames. It's like a box animal but empty and the wards are satisfied.

He does return a few times to check up on things but no one really needs a little child right now, no matter what the rumour mill is churning out. No one comes for him, therefore there's no need to hang around.

He takes a quick stop at a seedy motel to kill himself.

He knows all about Horcruxes -there's a reason he's immortal after all- and he can feel the shard inside him, an accidental acquisition because he wasn't quick enough to react. The backlash from the Killing Curse stunned him for a moment and the shard latched on.

It's taken care of with a quick bullet (though Reborn would be disgusted at the cheap gun model) and he wakes up to find a shadow trying to escape, having slipped out of a dead host. He lunges forward and needs a few tries to capture it in a jar. He shakes it violently for a few seconds until it settles down and then goes to drop it off.

He takes his time visiting the other Arcobaleno, seeing them in their child stages. The Decimo is all grown up at this point, but he still flinches from a tiny four-year-old Reborn despite the hitman having balance issues.

Verde, though - Verde is absolutely adorable with his fluffy green hair and miniature lab coat. That creepy Vongola Mist and that other slightly less creepy Vongola Mist can't stop picking up the scientist and cuddling him. Verde's taken to keeping needles filled with poison on his person to try and stab anyone that comes close.

He drops off the jar of shadow with Mammon for the Mist to track the rest of the soul. It costs a lot, more than he has, but it just adds to his already large debt. The Mist then chases him out, saying that it'll take time.

He goes travelling like he normally does and stops by occasionally. Mammon asks what he's doing every time he visits, and he distracts the Mist with random titbits on the other Arcobaleno, like Fon moving in with his demon of a doppelgänger. Apparently Fon is just going to pretend to be a son because it makes the legal facets a lot easier.

Mammon eats it up and he makes a quick getaway. It's not only the Statute of Secrecy that keeps him silent, it's the fact that the magical world won't be able to handle these people. Reborn with an Invisibility Cloak is honestly the stuff of nightmares. Things are a lot simpler if they don't know.

He also drops by the Potter family's new house. He sees the boy grow, making sure to change his disguise as necessary, and he can't help but smile. The boy is an absolute delight; energetic, fearless and surprisingly sassy.

They introduce him to Quidditch and it feels like he's on his motorbike. He loves it and even sneaks into a few wizarding races under a glamour to look much older. Lily does not approve so James pretends to not approve, but Sirius joins him the next time.

Mammon comes back with a few locations and he has a… 'fun' time getting to the ones he can access. He is the one to get the ring and Sirius grabs a cup from a vault. After Remus finds a note in the cave, the Black also manages to get his hands on a locket.

James shows off some fancy tricks with his Invisibility Cloak and Auror training as he slips into Malfoy Manor, coming back with a little black book. Those are the only ones they can find seeing as another piece is vague, hidden behind strong wards, and the last is moving too swiftly to pin down. It takes almost four years but finally they have them.

Lily is the one to burn the Horcruxes with Fiendfyre, because the rest can't be trusted to behave while controlling such a volatile spell. Remus looks offended at the accusation but James and Sirius agree easily enough. Harry nods along in the background, definitely a momma's boy.

It's when he hits around age ten and a half that he returns full time to that house in Surrey. The family there is horrified when he claims he's going to stay and he does get it, it kind of makes sense, but their reactions are way over the top.

Honestly, Skull only lit his flames that one time, and Oodako barely crushed the house.

* * *

.

A/N: I know Skull reads as out of character, but just pretend it's the style of writing. Hopefully that'll be corrected in the next chapter.

I want to do one scene with Reborn and Skull, so just bear with me. I'll speed through a few years because everyone knows the story already and it'll be boring to read.


	3. Chapter 3

First year –

The doors swing open and the firsties pour in, wide eyed and trembling. One of them bounds forwards, passing McGonagall quickly, and jumps onto the nearest table.

"I am the great Harry Potter!" Skull cries, striking a heroic pose on top of the table with lots of red and gold.

He is quite honestly not expecting the thunderous applause that the statement receives. This is never the reply he gets unless he's doing a stunt show, and he hasn't done one of those in a very long while, so he soaks it up like a particularly porous sponge.

"I can't hear you!" Skull roars and the students double in volume, clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Skull laughs wickedly.

Snape stares in horror. The brat is worse than James Potter. He didn't think that was physically possible.

* * *

Skull lazily tosses a rock into the lake, Oodako splashing around in the shallows a few meters in front. He blinks in shock when a large tentacle pops out of the water and throws the rock back.

A startled laugh leaves him and he jumps to catch it. "Wow, you're amazing."

Oodako freezes and turns to the giant squid with a dark intensity.

.

" _Damn it, Oodako, no!_ " Skull screams in horror.

The students outside slowly back away and the people peering from the castle windows gape in shock.

"Stop!" Skull frantically looks around, snatches up a rock, and throws it into the black lake to try and get the attention of his pet.

The octopus doesn't stop strangling the giant squid.

" _Oodako!_ " Skull shrieks, his voice becoming higher with every word. " _Oodako, no!_ _ **Oodako!"**_

.

Skull sits opposite the Headmaster, miserable and dripping wet with a tiny Oodako no bigger than his thumb nail curled up in his hand, several tentacles wrapped tightly around his pinkie in apology.

The Headmaster smiles at him genially.

"It won't happen again," Skull promises. "He's just gets really jealous sometimes."

"Well, I do remember the folly of youth, despite my age," Dumbledore says kindly, appearing more amused than anything. "Make sure to keep your octopus away from the giant squid, okay?"

Skull nods sheepishly.

* * *

A curly haired girl darts past looking she's about to cry and Skull zones out of the conversation the boys next to him are having. He throws a glance back and finds a red head grimacing heavily in an 'I fucked up' kind of way and that is such a Skull-expression that the stuntman feels an instant kinship with the other boy.

So when the red head runs after a troll to save the curly haired girl, Skull doesn't think twice about following.

* * *

The students scream in horrified delight as Skull throws himself into another dive, waiting until the very last moment to pull up. He throws his arms out and they roar for another death defying stunt.

Deep inside the castle, on the third-floor corridor, below the trap door and past the challenges, is a rather upset Dark Lord.

"What the fuck even is this?" Voldemort grumbles, staring at the mirror. "Seriously, is the rock even in here? Damn it, Dumbledore, you asshole."

* * *

Second year -

"So I got really hungry yesterday," Ron begins.

Hermione and Skull sends him raised eyebrows as if to say 'oh, really? Didn't see that coming'.

Ron shrugs. "I'm a growing boy. Anyway, so I was hungry and a new room appeared filled with food - like it smelled way better than Hogwarts' food."

"Please tell me you didn't just eat the food," Hermione says with an already half crushed hope.

"Well that's why I'm bringing it up now," Ron admits. "I'm hungry again but also I figured I should get a second opinion."

Skull and Ron turn to Hermione with puppy dog eyes and she breaks easily.

"Okay, let's go look," she sighs. "But if I say no then we just go to the kitchens instead."

.

Skull stares at a tiara. He looks around the towering stacks of abandoned items in the room Ron found and then right back to the tiara. This is too easy. Something bad is going to happen.

Skull hesitantly reaches out and picks it up. Nothing happens.

Skull is paranoid for the next month.

* * *

Third year -

He does eventually crack and tell Mammon what he's doing.

Only because he has no idea how to do the homework and Hermione refuses to let him copy.

* * *

"Hey," Hermione murmurs.

Skull glances up from his origami attempts, and peers across the table they're occupying in the library.

"Do you think third year has been oddly normal?" Hermione continues. "I don't know why, I mean it's not like we did anything particularly strange second year and first was only that three-headed dog and troll."

Skull shrugs. "To be honest, I don't even know what normal is anymore. I mean don't get me started on the England mission with the other Arco-" he cuts himself off and drops into a fake coughing fit so hopefully none of his friends will question what he was saying.

Ron and Neville rush to pat him on the back and ask if he's okay.

Hermione just narrows her eyes. "England mission?"

Skull starts coughing louder and does a brief interpretive dance to communicate that he's going to get a glass of water. He escapes with Hermione's eyes boring into the back of his head.

* * *

Fourth year - 

"The Triwizard Tournament is centuries old," James explains to a frustrated Lily. "We're not going to stop looking for a loophole, but we need another plan just in case. We have to prepare Harry."

Lily looks away and sighs. She catches sight of messy black hair just peeking out from behind the doorway and rolls her eyes. "Come in, Harry."

The boy steps into view, sheepish. "Hey, um. So I heard everything…"

James smirks but then startles when Lily glares at him. He puts on a disappointed expression instead and frowns at Harry.

"You're whipped," Harry mutters.

"You've been spending too much time with Sirius," James fires back.

"This is a trap," Lily blurts out and presses a hand to her mouth. "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know why this keeps happening to you."

"Don't cry," James says, panicked as he hugs her.

Harry charges in fearlessly and glomps them both. "It'll be okay. I can always just… you know, participate but go sit in a corner while the other contestants do their thing."

Lily huffs out a laugh. "Hopefully it won't get to that point." She pulls away and sighs. "Alright, James, you can teach Harry a few things - but nothing too dangerous."

Two hours later, James swears on his mother's grave that the Nundu came out of nowhere and he couldn't have possibly predicted it, so it's really not his fault.

* * *

"Okay," Skull begins. "So just hear me out."

"Mou, this is going to cost you a lot," Mammon huffs even before Skull says anything else. They listen to the explanation and sigh. "Fine, I'll need a sample of the magic you need to trick it with and shape-shifter blood."

"Shape-shifter?" Skull hedges. "I don't know any sha- oh. Oh God."

.

Skull throws away whatever iota of dignity he has left and crawls along the carpeted floor on his hands and knees in effort to make as little noise as possible. The hammock set up in one corner sways gently and the young teen napping on it is motionless.

Skull pauses when he reaches the hammock and slowly, painfully slowly, rises to his knees to peer over the edge. Reborn has his fedora pulled down over his eyes and his hands are pillowed on his stomach. Leon is resting in the hollow of the hitman's throat.

Skull reaches over but involuntarily aborts the motion. He then tries reaching again but every part of him is screaming to just run. Surely there is another shape-shifter around here. Anything would be better than this.

'Leon,' Skull mouths silently as if that would wake the lizard up. The stuntman steels himself and slowly, gently pokes Leon on the back.

The lizard stirs and so does the hitman. Skull crawls under the hammock and waits with baited breath as Reborn turns onto his side and settles down again. The only reason Skull isn't dead is because Reborn knows him well enough that the stuntman's presence doesn't register as a threat and thus flies below the radar.

Skull edges out again when he thinks it's safe and barely refrains from screaming when he sees Leon perched in the dip of Reborn's waist, the lizard staring at Skull in exasperation.

'I need your help,' Skull mouths. 'For the love of Merlin, don't wake Reborn.'

Leon nods and hops off Reborn, landing easily on Skull's head. Skull crawls back out of the room.

* * *

"What the fuck even is that?!" Skull shrieks, sprinting away from some kind of crab-scorpion demon creature that probably spits acid or eats babies or something equally as terrifying.

The first and second tasks he could deal with. There was no real danger since Skull burns hotter than the dragon and the citizens of the Black lake are obligated to not hurt students or staff. This third task is a whole other matter.

He skids around a corner and spots a trophy, immediately lunging for it without hesitation because he wants to get out of this hellish maze. It takes him to a graveyard instead.

This is expected, and in fact the only reason Skull is still playing Harry Potter is because he needs to lure out Voldemort and keep the actual Harry safe. Except no thank you, this is not happening right now. Skull is traumatised enough for one day.

Skull doges a red spiral curse and grabs the trophy again. He appears back in Hogwarts and decides that he really does need to get rid of Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Skull is skipping happily down Hogsmead during fifth year, dragging a laughing Ron and exasperated Hermione. The stuntman comes to an abrupt halt, almost making Ron trip over, and gapes at the two people chatting beside a book store, an obstacle on the way to the Three Broomsticks.

Skull immediately ducks behind his friends and hunches his shoulders to try and avoid being seen. Hermione and Ron look worried, but Skull waves them off.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, okay?" Skull says in a hushed voice, ushering them forward with a wave of his hand.

"Alright," Hermione murmurs. "But if you take too long, we're coming to find you."

Skull nods and darts off to the side of the road, planning on waiting until the two have passed to join his friends. A surprisingly small fifteen-year-old Reborn walks by with Tsuna at his side. The hitman passes Skull but stops and half turns to lock eyes with the other boy.

Skull fucking _sprints_ for it.

Tsuna freaks out because Reborn just darts after some poor kid who starts screaming like a little girl and running in the opposite direction. The Decimo picks wisely though and does not try to get in between Reborn and his prey.

Skull chokes when the back of his shirt is grabbed and he gets spun around to slam face first into the alleyway's brick wall. He groans and gets flipped around so his back is pressed into rough brick.

"Okay," Skull gasps, holding up his hands. "I don't know what I did to you, sir, but-"

"Skull," Reborn growls out, eyes narrowed and hands bunched in the front of the other male's shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who is Skull?" Skull laughs shakily. "Me no spreky da Italiano."

"Did you think Leon wouldn't say anything? He led me straight to Mammon and they told me everything," Reborn says. "Harry bloody Potter, huh?"

"Mammon is a nasty liar," Skull blurts out. "Never trust someone who doesn't show their eyes! Eyes are the window to someone's soul – oh _Merlin_ , were your eyes always this black?"

"How dare you," Reborn continues, simply ignoring Skull at this point. "Do you know how much fun I've been having with magic? And you kept this from me?"

"Who have you killed?" Skull sighs, resigned.

"No one. Yet." Reborn smirks. "I'm hoping to make my first a Dark Lord." The smile falls away. "Which is why it would have been much, much nicer if you told me you already had a Dark Lord."

"Well he's not mine," Skull protests. "He just kind of followed me home."

"Skull," Reborn begins calmly. "I am going to hurt you like you've never been hurt before."

And then Skull is wrapping his fingers around a holly wand and throwing an obliviate at Reborn, but it's Reborn so everything goes wrong. The hitman dodges, grabs Skull's arm and forces it out to the side while his gun whips up and presses into the stuntman's jaw.

"What was that?" Reborn asks with narrowed eyes.

"Not an obliviate," Skull squeaks out. He winces when Reborn pulls hard on his already over-stretched arm.

"What's an obliviate?" Reborn demands, somehow not butchering the pronunciation despite only hearing it once.

"Memoryeraser," Skull coughs quickly, his words running together.

Reborn glares and flicks the safety off.

Skull isn't sure if he should think it's nice that Reborn didn't already have it off, but right now he's trying not to burst into tears. "It - it's a memory eraser."

"Have you done this before?"

"Just once," Skull whispers. "I didn't know you were in the shower."

"You get ten seconds to say your last words," Reborn states. "Pick wisely."

"I want Yuni," Skull sobs.

"Yuni can't help you now," Reborn says darkly.

So Skull improvises. _"Help!"_ he shrieks. _"Help, a Death Eater is trying to kill me!"_

* * *

.

A/N: Do you care for a pairing or should I keep it all gen?


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry," Tsuna says, one arm around Reborn's shoulders to try and say 'look, he's totally under control, everything is fine' even though half of Hogsmead is now destroyed.

Dumbledore peers at him with a bemused expression, but the Minister of Magic and his advisors don't look anything close to happy with the situation. Skull is still half hidden behind the Headmaster, staring at Reborn with wide eyes.

The intimidating court room is filled with magical police officers and the ceiling is swarming with strange creatures that look to be cloaks with skeletal hands. Behind Tsuna is a massive chair with shackles attached to it that he really does not want to sit in.

Tsuna could have just walked away when the commotion started, but he'd feel bad if Reborn killed anyone, so he dived into the fray like the masochist he is. Tsuna tucks the small hitman further into his side and smiles sheepishly up at the wizards and witches.

The Minister scowls, along with the… pink thing next to him. "Do you think an apology will help the situation? The immense damage done-"

"I swear, I had no idea Mukuro and Kyouya followed us," Tsuna blurts out. "And the explosion in the apothecary was Bianchi and oh God I didn't mean for Xanxus to get into the pub – I will replace any alcohol he drank."

"He drank _all_ the alcohol," Reborn reminds Tsuna.

Skull starts banging his head against the wall.

The Minister splutters. "That's not even the worst part! You attacked The Boy Who Lived!"

"The who?" Tsuna asks with a wince. "A lot of people got hurt, I didn't really keep track."

Skull sighs and pulls away from the wall. "It's me. Harry Potter."

The room stares at him, confusion quickly turning to horror and then rage. Even Dumbledore seems stunned.

"…What?" Skull asks. "What is it now?"

Reborn smirks. "Are you sure you're the real Harry Potter? Your scar seems to have been flattened a bit."

Skull reaches up, frantic, and pats at the plasticine scar covered in lots and lots of makeup. It faded a couple days after he got rid of the soul shard, but he kept it since everyone knew the symbol by then. His fingers brush the raised edges. It's crooked.

Skull laughs nervously. "It's fine, just a trick of the light."

" _Aurors!"_

* * *

Skull sinks back into the couch sheepishly, looking around the old Potter home in England. He fiddles with one of his ear piercings, feeling rather strange without the usual costume and make up on. "I'm really sorry," he says again.

"It's not your fault," James insists, hands curled around a cup of tea. "None of us thought they'd track us down like this."

"And lock us in our own house," Lily grits out, one hand clutching a wooden spoon while the other carves it into a vague wand shape with a sharp knife. "And take our son away to throw him at a bloody Dark Lord."

James purses his lips and decides against mentioning how Remus and Sirius were both carted off to Azkaban despite multiple protests that they were friends. It's not an issue now, since a group of people called the Varia charged the prison and now the two are hiding in Itlay.

James puts an arm around Lily's shoulders but it doesn't seem to calm her any. James looks to Skull instead. "How's everything going?"

Skull's real body looks over his shoulder into a meeting room filled with the Vongola. Up on the wall is a screen transmitting the small camera they pinned to Reborn's lapel. The hitman is currently in the process of stepping on a rat, with several Death Eater corpses scattered behind him.

Tsuna catches Skull's eye and points at the phone the Decimo is holding to his ear, then gives the stuntman a thumbs up. Skull nods in thanks and turns back to Chrome, who's sitting in front of him and transmitting the Mist construct into the Potter's home. Skull did try getting in but it's heavily guarded so it's simply easier to do it this way rather than to forcefully break in.

When Skull's consciousness is transferred again, he open his eyes to find James and Lily focused on him. "Harry just got to Rome," Skull informs the worried parents. "He'll be here in half an hour and you can talk to him."

Lily sighs in relief and finally stops hacking away at the wood. The spoon is starting to look more like a stake than a wand.

"And everything else?" James asks, reaching over and gently easing the weapons away from his wife.

"Um," Skull begins. "It's not bad."

"What do you mean by 'not bad'?" Lily echoes in worry.

Skull waves her off dismissively. "It's not very interesting right now. Reborn is the World's Greatest Hitman, so he's not even trying," the stuntman admits.

"You sent a hitman to rescue my son?" James cries out.

"No, no," Skull reassures quickly. "We sent CEDEF to rescue your son. Reborn is there because he likes killing things and he's very good at it."

The Potters stare at him.

"So… yeah, it's not bad," Skull shrugs. "I'll tell you when he starts doing trick shots, though."

* * *

.

A/N: Skull wouldn't lead a charge on the Death Eaters, not when he has proper resources now and there are trained people available. A bit anticlimactic, I'll admit, but there was no logical reason for him to have a fight to the death with Voldemort.

And that's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed the journey and aren't disappointed by the ending…

P.S. I just assume Reborn finds Voldemort and they bond over terrorising people before becoming BFFs. This might just be Triumvirate talking.


End file.
